Coming Home
by gentlespecialforever
Summary: Rachel goes back home to Lima to visit the New Directions. Who comes with her?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: set in the winter season. (i know. early) _

* * *

Will Schuester walks through the halls of McKinley High leading to the choir room and smoothly walks in. Clapping his hands together, which got the New Directions' attentions, he stood in front of the white board and said. "Well good afternoon guys. I know that winter break is almost here but I have a very special guest today coming and-"

"Lady Gaga?" Sugar said, her eyes wide with excitement and her in her leopard prints and faux fur. The other members of the glee club all turn around and look at her with confusion and eyes that just sarcastically 'really?'. (well, most of the glee members. Brittany was just sitting in the front playing with her hair.)

Mr. Schuester shook his head. "Nope. It's someone we all know and love."

Brittany instantly looked up and said. "Britney Spears?"

"No Brittany." He said. "Okay, well, let's all welcome the one and only, Rachel Berry."

Hearing their former star places a smile among the glee members who knew her and a smile on the ones who were about to meet her. They all turn to look at the entrance to the choir room and comes in Rachel looking mature and even prettier. Rachel smiles and waves as she walks into the choir room. The place where it all began and ended. She looks over to the rows of chairs that were like the same as it was before and she sees a lot of familiar faces but some new ones. "Hi everybo-" She didn't even have enough time to complete her sentence before Brittany sprang up from her seat and run up to give Rachel a big hug. The others then follows. Standing up from their seats and goes over to give Rachel a big welcome group hug. (the new people obviously staying back) Rachel laughs at this, remembering the time after Regionals, Junior Year, when she got her MVP award from glee.

The large group of people then finally breaks apart and gives Rachel some space to breathe.

"We missed you Rachel." Tina said, smiling.

Rachel smiled back and said. "I missed you all too. Experiencing New York just isn't the same without you all."

Mr. Schuester gestured the new members to come up and meet Rachel. "Rachel, I want you to meet the new members. This is Marley, Jake, Ryder and you already know, Wade." He says as he points each and everyone of the members.

Wade pulled his pointer finger up and said, "Unique."

"Right." Mr. Schuester said.

Rachel smiled and said. "Hi. It's nice to meet you all."

Brittany walked over to Rachel's side and tugging her arm. "Racchhhhellll. Tell us how is New York!" She says and the rest repeats her but in different timings.

Mr. Schuester settled everything. "Okay. Okay. Settle down." He said. "Rachel," Rachel turned towards him. "Tell us how New York was." And then the others joined him. Again sounding like the first time.

And throughout the whole glee time, Rachel spent answering questions and just plainly talk about her time in New York. Tell them about her classes, teachers, her apartment that she shares with Kurt, how the bagels were in New York, the streets and everything. Well...not exactly _everything._

* * *

A week has passed and the schools are all on their winter break. Spending quite of an amount of time indoors where heat was provided. The glee members all decided to meet at their favorite coffee shop. The one and only, Lima Bean. To hang out and talk since their don't have anything better to do than to stay indoor and go online or practically hibernate for winter break. Sitting at a large table in the corner of the shop, the glee kids talk about their set list for their next competition and are determined to bring McKinley another first place trophy for Nationals again, even though the school placed them back in the bottom of the social food chain because of that nasty Kitty, they still are determined to bring the trophy back not for McKinley but for themselves and to prove that they **so** got it in the bag.

While talking about a whole list of possible song choices, Blaine looks over Artie's head and at the entrance, he sees a familiar figure. "Hey, is that Rachel?" He asked, grabbing everybody's attention to Lima Bean's main entrance. There she is, Rachel, standing in front of the entrance and was currently wiping off the snow that has caught on to her coat. (yeah, it's snowing. Winter Wonderland!)

Marley stood up and looked over the crowd of people to see Rachel. "Maybe we should call her over." She said. "Hey Rach-" Before she was able to called Rachel over, shouting over the large crowd, Blaine and Tina covered her mouth with their hands and pulled her down and back into her seat.

"Shhh." Blaine hushed. He looked over to where Rachel was standing. "She's with someone." Everyone turns to look over to where Rachel was and there, they see a boy-no, a man-was standing behind her and was helping her with the snow on her back and shoulders.

"He's cute." Marley said first out of all the others.

"Cute? That guy is hot!" Sugar exclaimed, grinning widely and admiring the fine piece of man that is in front of her.

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered. "No he's not."

"Oh. Yes. He. Is." Unique/Wade said. Sugar and him, without even looking at each other, gave each other a high five.

Tina and Artie looked at each other. "Why does this sound familiar?" She asked while he shrugs as an answer.

"Who is he?" Blaine asked to no one in particular.

Brittany silently drank her coffee cup (regular size this time, thank you very much.) "Maybe she met him today."

Tina looked over and did a double take on the two who seems to be rather close. "I don't think so. They look rather close."

"Maybe a childhood friend?" Ryder asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I know Rachel and I know Kurt. Rachel tells Kurt everything and Kurt tells _me _everything so I don't think so."

"Well. Maybe Kurt didn't tell you about that guy." Sam said.

"That hunk!" Sugar gushed and giggled with Unique.

"Are they dating?" Tina asked, looking at the two in every angle possible. Everyone looked at Tina. She shrugged. "It's possible."

They watch as the two walk to the counter to order their drinks together and after placing their order, they talked. Obviously, the glee club is too far away to really listen to what the two were talking about but it doesn't exactly talk a scientists to figure it out. There, they all watch Rachel and her mystery man talk and smile at each other all cute and stuff and making everyone feel all warm inside with an overly amount of fluffiness/cuteness. They then see Rachel glance towards them and smile and leaned up to say something in the guy's ear. He smiled down at her and grabbed both their cups in his hands and they then see Rachel turning around and practically skipping towards them.

"OHMIGOD. She's comin' this way!" Artie whispered to them. They all freak.

"Act natural." Blaine said. They all turn towards each other and pretended that they weren't watching Rachel and her friend's every move since they entered the shop. Most of them started a conversation.

"So have you guys heard about that um...thingy." Sam said looking obviously nervous that Rachel was coming towards them.

"What?" Most of them said, confused as hell.

"Um..." Sam said.

Rachel skips over to them and stops when she was at their table. "Hey guys." She said with a bright smile.

"Hey Rachel." The glee club said with mixed responds.

"You guys have a question you want to ask?" She asked them. It's completely obvious that she knows what was on their minds.

Blaine decided to give up and ask straight up. "So whose you friend?" He motions towards the guy who was holding his and Rachel's coffee.

"Oh." Rachel looked over to the guy and motioned him to walk upper. "Guys. This is my boyfriend, Brody." She introduced. "And Brody, this is the glee kids I was talking to you about. Here is Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Sugar, Unique, Rory, Joe, Jake, Marley, Ryder, Tina and Artie."

"Hi." Brody said. Not going to wave because he has two coffee cups in his hands.

"We met in NYADA." Rachel explained.

"Freshman?" Artie asked.

"No. I'm a Junior." The glee kids nodded. It wasn't exactly a big shocker. There is no way that that boy was a freshman.

Sugar butted into the conversation. "So you sing?"

"Yeah. I'm a theater arts major, like Rachel." He answered turning to Rachel and smiling sweetly which she returns.

"So why are you in Lima?" Tina asked.

Brody looked over at Rachel. "I came to meet her dads. Plus I wasn't doing anything for the winter break and thought I might as well go with my girlfriend and see the town she grew up in." Rachel grinned while rolling her eyes.

"So Rachel. What about Finn?" Ryder asks.

"What about him? He and I broke up. And plus," She looks at Brody and leans forward to give him a kiss on the lips. (just a peck) "I'm over him." The glee club smiled at her, glad that she found someone who makes her happy.

"You guys met in class?" Marley asks.

Rachel smiles nervously. "Um...well...not really. We met in the co-ed showers." Rachel said. Silence broke and the club was taking a moment for the words to sink in.

"The showe-"

Rachel looks at her invisible watch. "Oh, look at the time. We should really get going, sweetie." She takes her coffee cup and then with her other hand, she takes Brody's hand and locks their fingers together and she tugs him away and out of the coffee shop before anyone had anymore questions and comments.

Tina then pulls out her phone and sends a text. _UR NOT RUNNING AWAY FROM ME! TELL ME DETAILS LATER! -T _

Brittany then takes out her own phone and sends a text to someone.

"You're sending a text to Rachel too?" Tina asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "No. Santana. I gotta tell her that Finchel's finally done for and Brochel's on!"

* * *

_A/N: hope you all liked that. I am like on a role or something like that. I'm really loving this couple and we should get it to trend or something like that. I'm really sick of Finchel going off and on and repeat again and again. I just really love the chemistry that Brody and Rachel has together and I am hoping that it is going to be endgame! (I'm going to wish for Brochel endgame for my birthday. EVERYONE ELSE DO THAT!) I'm wondering if I should do a multichapter but i'm not sure. PM me for any suggestions or tell me if I should write a multichapter fic. Review are much appreciated. _


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine, Artie, and Sam stood on the Berrys' porch and Blaine walked to the door and rang the doorbell once before returning to his spot right beside the two New Direction members. Sam's tapping foot on the wooden floor and Artie's tapping n the wheel on his wheelchair both at the same tempo caused Blaine to be frustrated and give into his impatient self and walked over to the door and again rang the doorbell but this time instead of one time, he rang the bell multiple times and waiting for Rachel, like the diva Rachel she is, to come opening the door and burst into a loud and long lecher about manners and a woman's beauty sleep.

Somehow it worked and Blaine could hear Rachel stomping away towards the front door. But he wasn't expecting to see _that. _Instead of seeing Rachel Berry wearing her usual cute and girly pajamas, the three were caught by surprise when they see Rachel in an oversized tee and a whole lot of bare leg. Looking back up, they see her hair is obviously messed up and it was kinda obviously what was happening right before Sam, Artie and Blaine came.

"Um..." Blaine said continuously looking at Rachel up and down and is still trying to find the right words to say. He looks over to see what the other guys are doing and like he expected, the two were in shock and was currently eyeing her body like it was the main course.

"Good morning Blaine, Artie, Sam. What brings you here on a Saturday morning?" Rachel asked rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"um..." words still weren't coming out. Before someone could finally get a word out of their mouths, a shirtless and muscular man appears right behind Rachel.

"Baby, who is it?" Brody asks, yawning. He is completely topless and only wearing pajama bottoms.

Rachel turned to him. "Brody, these are my fellow past glee-mates. Artie, Blaine and Sam." She then turns to the three boys. "And you three remember Brody right? My boyfriend."

"oh yeah we remember." Artie muttered under his breath. Blaine began rubbing his hands together and trying to create friction between them to warm his hands. Rachel saw this and began to open the door a little more and stepped aside for them to come in.

"Come inside first." They did and stepping in (rolling in for Artie) the Berrys' house and instantly the warm temperature of the large house devours them and they sigh in contentment in temperature wise. "So why are you guys here?" Rachel asks.

"Um...we kinda wanted to talk to your boy for a moment." Artie said. Rachel, confused, looked up at Brody who was beside her and was currently playing with a strand of her brown locks.

"Um...okay. I guess that's fine." Rachel said awkwardly and began to walk up the stairs leading to the bedrooms. "I'll just leave you four alone." She walked up and her eyes lingering and Brody the same.

"Can you bring him a shirt first?" Blaine said. "And _not _the one you're wearing." The others laugh including Rachel and Brody and Rachel quickly ran up the stairs and instantly came back down and gave Brody a NYADA hoodie and her eyes lingered on Brody's body and she literally pouted loosing the view of it. Rachel bit her lower lip.

"Okay. I'll just leave you all alone." She said and walking backwards and then forwards up the stairs and as soon as the door upstairs closes, the three boys look at the man in front of them.

Brody spoke first. "Why don't we all sit down." He says and guides the three to the living room and sits on the couch and the others sit on the on the opposite side of it. (Artie didn't sit. You get what I mean right.) "So..."

"So..." Sam said, nodding really slowly.

Artie spoke first. "Look, Brody. We've known Rachel for a long time and we really just want to _talk _to you about some things about Rachel."

"It's nothing really serious. I've know Rachel and I'm really happy that she's found someone like you to make her very happy and she is. I can tell." Brody nodded and smiled nervously.

"You guys are giving a heads up if I every break her heart aren't you?" Brody asks. The three nodded. Brody chuckled. "I thought so. It's alright. I have a sister so I understand." He sat up. "And to give _you _a heads up. I don't plan on breaking it."

"That's exactly what Finn said." Sam said.

"I know about her past relationships and I think I can say that I'm not as dumb as Finn was." Artie nodded agreeing with him.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I can see that you're smarter than Finn." He says. "So...you met her dads." He smiles. He's been wanting to ask Brody how it was like to met her dads. Her, overly protective, high powered and CSI watching, dads.

Brody rubs the back of him neck. "Um...it's a long story actually."

"It's 'ight. We got time." Artie said and Brody sighs.

"Okay so it all started in New York obviously..." He started.

* * *

_In Rachel and Kurt's shoebox apartment, Brody visits the place a lot more than he already does when he started to date Rachel. He would eat dinner there which really is just take out and take the J train and walk back to NYADA dorms and sometimes he would sleep over there. (on the couch or floor when Kurt's there. He knows when he is crossing the lines of comfortable and not) _

_It was finally winter break and he doesn't have to stress about classes and can sleep late and spend all the time with his girlfriend all he wants. (Which is most of the time) A week into winter break, Rachel tells him that she's planning on spending two weeks back at home so she can spend time with her dads. Obviously, Brody didn't like that. _

_"Do you really have to go?" He asks, practically whining that he was going to be able to spend winter break with his beautiful and amazing girlfriend. His body is wrapped around hers. Her back to his front, his chin on top of her head and his arms wrapped around her waist. He watches her prepare their food. (which is just her putting their take out food into plates with two glasses of wine since Kurt is out) _

_She giggles and turns her head and pecks his lips with hers and turns back to finish putting their ordered Chinese food in the plates. "Yes. Brody, I haven't seen my dads in a long time and I miss them. Plus, I want to visit the New Directions and see how their doing." _

_"I'm going to miss you. I'm going to be all alone in the big city New York with no girlfriend to snuggle with in the bitter cold of winter." Brody said being overly dramatic. _

_Rachel rolls her eyes and grabbing both their plates, she breaks free from Brody's grasp (not that she didn't enjoy it), and heads for the small table they have. Placing their food on the table, she turns around to face him and grabs his face and kisses him briefly but deeply. He whined when they broke away from the kiss. "Do you really have nothing to do for winter break?" She asks. He nodded while pouting. "I'm going to miss you too but its only for two weeks. I'm not going to be gone for that long." _

_"No. I'm going to be dreading the weeks you're gone." Rachel smiles and shakes her head. _

_"If you're going to miss me, why don't you come with me?" She rethinks about what she just said and her eyes widen with excitement. "You should come with me!" She says jumping up and down, excited. _

_Brody looks at his girl. "Really? Babe, I think I shouldn't intrude with your family thing." _

_Rachel looks sadden. "Why a sudden change in character? You don't have anything to do for winter break and you should come with me and meet my dads and I can show everyone of Ohio my new and handsome," she pecks him lips. "amazing," (peck) "sweet," (peck) "and talented boyfriend." She wrap her arms around his waist. "Please."_

_He honestly didn't know what to say. He wants to say no because he would be intruding on their family bonding time. But between his reasoning and Rachel's deep brown doe eyes and pouts, she wins. He says yes and she jump into his arms and kisses him with turns into a make out session on her bed and then...let's just say that they had to reheat the food after they were done._

* * *

"You are so whipped." Artie said chuckling.

Brody rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah."

"How was meeting her dads?" Sam asks.

"Scary." The three agreed. Rachel's dads are nice but they can be scary when they want to be. They were powerful people (one a lawyer and the other is a doctor) and they both watch CSI and NCIS so they are able to make your death look like an accident.

* * *

_Rachel and Brody were picked up from the airport by Santana's mom because Rachel's dads were unable to do it themselves because of work which Rachel totally understands. On the way to Rachel's house and Lima, it consists of Rachel talking to Santana's mom and Brody sleeping. _

_When they arrived at the Berry household, Mr. and Mr. Berry were outside waiting and when the car came into a stop, Rachel quickly jumped out of the car and ran into both her dads' arms and welcomed her into a big family hug while Brody stayed back to watch the happy family reuniting. _

_When it was okay, he walked over to them with his and Rachel's bag. "Hello Mr. and Mr. Berry." (Weird yes but whatever.) "It's really nice to finally meet you." _

_"You too son. Rachel has told us all about you." One of them said and Brody and him shook hands. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes. Now why don't we all step inside unless we want to catch a cold. We'll take your luggage into your rooms." the other dad said. _

_Rachel frowned. "He's not staying in my room?"_

_"Yes, sweetie. We were in college too and so we know what goes on. And so not on my watch!" _

_Rachel blushed. "DADDY!" _

* * *

"Me and Rachel sleep in different rooms because they thought we were going to have sex in her bedroom which you didn't and aren't going to. Rachel said not to on this trip so I'm respecting that." Brody explained.

"So...you two weren't-" Blaine asks before Brody cut him off.

"No. Rachel snuck into the guest room early to sleep with me and saying that her room was 'too cold'."

"Oh."

"Did daddy Berries say anything about Rachel's heart or something like that?" Artie asks.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

_"Hurt my daughter and I will make you regret it you, hear me?" Leroy Berry said. Not knowing what to say or knowing if words were going to be able to come out of his mouth, Brody just nodded, understanding. He then sighed in relief when her dads decided to go to bed. The three had a serious take about Rachel and his relationship with her and that last line really did scare him completely. _

* * *

__The three cracked up. "Hey. No seriously! The man has a shotgun and I'm not even exaggerating either!" Brody reasoned.

"Okay. I guess we really didn't need to try to threaten you or anything because I think that Mr. Berry got that all covered." Sam said, practically having to wipe a tear coming from his eye due to his laughter. "But if you hurt her, we'll have to beat you up."

"Or tie you up in a chair and make you listen to Rebecca Black's 'Friday' on constant replay." Artie said, looking serious.

"I'll make a note on that." Brody said nervously.

"Well. I guess we'll just get out of you and Rachel's hair then." Blaine said. "Tell Rach that we'll see her later." Blaine, Sam and Artie then left the house in a blast, showing themselves the door.

Once the front door was closed and the sound of the cars outside starting up and driving away, Brody could hear the door upstairs open and tiny stomps on the stairs coming down. "They left?"

He smiles. "Yeah."

Rachel leans against the doorway to the family room. "They wanted to have the 'talk' with you too, didn't they?"

"Yep." She laughs and walks over to him and sat in his lap.

"You're already scared enough by my daddy." Rachel said.

Brody looked offended. "I wasn't _that _scared." Rachel looked at him, not believing a word he said. "Okay. I was scared." She smiles and kisses him on the lips briefly before standing up and tugging his arm, leading him upstairs.

"Let's go back upstairs." She leads him and he follows. He was threatened by 5 guys but for her, it's totally worth it.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I hoped you all like this. This story was suppose to be a oneshot but since people wanted more, I surrendered and decided to make more chapters. This story will probably be like 4 chapters long. Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Keep 'em coming. _

_Review if you have suggestions and comments and you can even PM if you want. I was suppose to post this chapter earlier because I just planned on writing it yesterday but yesterday, which was like 3 hours ago (its 2:48 am), I went to the Moon cake Festival and was hanging out with friends so I wasn't able to finish writing until i got home and now here I am. I didn't take a shower yet or brushed my teeth. I was determined to finish this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and again reviews are much appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

Brody is awaken by the creaking noise of the door to the guest room but isn't startled by it because he knows who it is and he continues to lay on the bed, still and quiet. He smiled when he hears her giggle and feels her slowly climbing on the bed and over to him. "Brody..." She said and he can feel her hovering over him. "Brody..." She says again and pokes him in the face. Suddenly he gets up and grabs her arm and pulls her to him and switches their position so that he as on top and she was under him. The two laugh and their foreheads pressed together and they look at each other heavenly.

"Good morning." Rachel says in that cute way with those big round brown eyes that Brody just loves.

"'morning." he says smiling cheekily. Rachel blushes and he leans in to kiss her on the lips. Just a little innocent kiss on the lips and then another on her cheek. Rachel giggled and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for another kiss on the lips.

"My dads are gone for today. What do you want to do?" Rachel says all sly like with her devious but sexy smirk and the lust in her eyes.

Brody smiled and wrapping his arms around her waist, then slowly moving his hand up her back sending shivers down her spine. But you know, in a good way.

"You do know that I'm not going to defile you in your dads' and your home. I just met them this week and so I'm not going to step over the boundaries." Brody explained to Rachel.

Rachel pouted and said. "What's up with you and boundaries Mr. Weston?" Brody rolled us eyes and wraps his arms around her waist once more and kisses her briefly.

"I want to be liked by your dads first."

"But they do like you."

"Your dads threatened me and I'm serious when I said that I saw that shotgun he has in his room." Brody said seriously.

Rachel pouted once more. "Why do you have to be such a respectful guy?"

"You don't like that 'bout me?"

She smiles. "I love that about you." From there they kissed briefly but then those short and tiny kisses turned into heated ones and then it turns into a passionate make out session.

* * *

"Cmon." Santana urged Quinn to drive faster. "Seriously Fabray? I think I can walk faster than you driving." Quinn simply looked at her through the mirror and rolls her eyes and continue to look at the road towards Rachel's house. "you know what? Forget this shit. Imma go. Peace." Santana stated and unbuckled her seat beat and was about to open the car door and jump out of the car and simply walk to Rachel's house if Mercedes didn't stop her.

"Gurl. Chill. Quinn is still a little freaked out about the car crash and she needs to feel her hands on the wheels again." Mercedes said. "give her time."

"Yeah. Like how I gave her 20 minutes. Seriously. It does not take that long to get to Rachel fucking Berry's house. Pull over Fabray. Imma drive."

Quinn rolled her eyes again and did as she was told and pulled over. She got out of the driver's seat and Santana got out and the two quickly switched places.

Buckling her seatbelt, Santana smirked. "Imma show ya how it's done." Quinn and Mercedes look at each other with a scared expression that they really don't want to know what that meant.

* * *

Rachel and Brody heard the doorbell ring, interrupting their (heated) make out session. Rachel broke the kiss and pulled away from Brody, much to his dismay. Rachel giggled and pulls him up and drags him downstairs with her.

They reach the door and Rachel opens and is surprised to find her old glee-mates at her doorstep.

"hi..." She greeted in a awkward sort of way. The girls return the greeting with their own. "What are you guys doing here?"

Santana spoke first. "Well. I heard from Britt-Britt that you got a new boy toy and don't try to fool meh 'cus I see him behind you." she said and then without Rachel's permission (like the Santana that Rachel knows and for some reason loves), she steps into the house and pulls her hand out for Brody. "Santana Lopez."

Brody looked at the beautiful Latina in front of him and then looks at Rachel who is completely flabbergasted by her sudden appearance. But being the gentleman he was and is, he shakes her hand gently. "Brody Weston."

She smirks. "I just want to thank you. You know for 'doing' Rachel. She probably got cobwebs down there."

Rachel turned crimson red. "SANTANA!"

Santana ignored her tiny friend and continued. "You guys were dong it before we got here, right?" she asked. "Don't lie. I can see the hickey on Rachel's neck." Rachel gasps and covers it while Quinn and Mercedes try to get a peek of it.

"Okay! Someone explain to me why you three are here." a frustrated Rachel shouted out.

Quinn explained. "We heard that you got a new boyfriend and thought we check him out. And," Quinn sighed. "we missed you." Rachel's expression softens and she pulls Quinn into a hug and then did the same with Mercedes. She turns to Santana.

"Save dat for later. I'm not ready for the tears yet."

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why don't we continue this in my room. Brody, do you mind?" Rachel asks. Brody smiles at her and nods. The four girls then all run upstairs and to Rachel's room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Mercedes was the first one to speak. "Girl. You're making me want to move to New York and find a man like that."

Rachel giggled.

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"He's a huge improvement from Finn." Mercedes said. "good job. Mercedes approves."

"oh why thank you." Rachel said sarcastically.

Santana butted in. "If I was straight, I'd jump his bones." the three look at her in a odd way. "but I won't. Hello? Crazy for boobs." the three still looked at her in that odd way where they are still in disbelief that she wouldn't 'jump his bones'. "whatever. Talk to us about New York."

* * *

A/N: is anyone disappointed? I'm pretty disappointed in myself. I promised to make a new chapter last week because it was the weekend and Columbus day was a day off from school but...I don't know what happened but I just wasn't in the zone. But now I am. Sorta. I got a lot of requests and suggestions that maybe Finn should come in and see that Rachel is movin on. It was my full intent to have Finn show up but...I wrote this and it was long enough by itself and good enough so yeah no Finn. But I might end up doing another ONESHOT with Finn showing up and blah blah blah. (no spoilers)

Something weird and completely off topic but...IT'S OCTOBER! Yay! It's my birth month. (October 26) :) and it's breast cancer month so GO PINK Y'ALL.

Okay. Review please. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, requests. PM me or review. Okie dokie. :D see you all in my next update! (end of long author's note that you all probably don't really read)


	4. Chapter 4

_'welcome readers of Lima Ohio to the William McKinley juicy gossip. Now starting going down the list of the top 5 most juiciest stories of McKinley. Now we went over 2-5 top stories. With the gossip about 'new' glee director, Finn Hudson, gradually turning into Mr. Schuester with the hair and the sudden wardrobe of vests to Mckinley Alumni and former cheerio Santana Lopez moving to NYC, the #1 top story of McKinley is about the star of Mckinley's last year grads, Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry seems to have found a new man in the big apple. Seems like she dropped the high school boy for a college man. As much as it breaks my heart that my one true love had found her new man in her life that is sadly not your favorite journalist right here but at least she has found someone who isn't a goofy, kid-ish, jock giant._  
_I should know because of resources and my own personal research of the two and watching them and their relationship ways, it seems to me that they not only practically a musical pair but a hot one too._  
_Looks like her steamy relationship might cause a former bf and musical partner. Someone's jealous. Uh oh._  
_Well looks like Finn Hudson has a lot to compete against. Just saying._  
_No. This doesn't mean that I gave up on my chances with Ms. Berry because I'm still rooting for Jachel (Jacob/Rachel) but until she figures out that I am destined for her. Rachel, my darling, my love for you still grows stronger. Come back to Lima when you figure out that I'm the one for you._  
_Well that's all for today my loyal readers. And talk to you guys next time. And Rachel, call me. ;)'_

Rachel Berry reads Jacob Ben-Israel's disgusting and opinionated so-called blog at the dinner table (vintage flee market) She doesn't even remember why she continues to follow his website and she remembers its practice for her career in the music industry and there's gonna be gossip and rumors about her when she becomes rich and famous and her face plastered all around New York. She was so appalled by Jewfro's blog that she didn't notice a blue-eyed, sexy young man had walked up behind her. Brody Weston, her boyfriend, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her temple lightly. Rachel smiles and looks up to see his piercing blue eyes and puckered her lips showing him the sign that she wants a kiss.

"kiss kiss, babe" Rachel said with a grin and Brody laughs and kisses her passionately on the lips. They separated and Brody smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Rachel smiles and they separate once again.

"What you doing?" Brody asked.

"Reading this blog about the so-called 'Top 5 most JUICIEST stories of Lima, Ohio today'" Rachel said and rolling her eyes at the most pathetic thing ever to be created. What makes Lima, Ohio so amazing? Why would people read about the lives of other regular people? Well...Rachel certainly knows that she's not regular but still...

"Aww...what's number 1 then?" Brody asked kissing her forehead.

"About us."

"Aww...let me see." He placed his chin on her shoulder and began reading. He smiled at the beginning but then his smile dropped and turned into a frown. "Who is this guy?" Rachel looks up at him.

"Um...some guy at Mckinley..." Rachel said like a matter of fact.

"Okay...Why is is calling you 'darling'?" Brody asked almost angry-like.

Rachel laughs and stood up from her chair to face him. "Baby. He's nothing. No one!"

"Well...I don't know that." He pouted.

Rachel smiles and kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. "He's no one to me. You're the only person that makes me happy and makes me feel like the most beautiful person in the world."

"You are the most beautiful person in this world. In my world."

"No one is ever going to make me feel this way. Not Finn, Noah, Jesse, Sam-"

"Okay okay. I get the point. Don't need to name all your exes or hook ups or crushes." Brody said.

Rachel smiles at him. "Well, none of them makes me feel the way you do. Especially NOT Jacob Ben-Israel."

Brody kisses her temple. "Well, I don't want anybody to talk about you like that. No one but me."

She looks up at him with eyes of confusion. "Why?"

"Because I love you and I don't want anybody to call you anything. Good or bad. It just does something to me and I don't like it." He said pouting.

Rachel just stares at him with wide eyes and a warm smile. Brody notices her staring and grin and her long moment of silence which is really odd.

"What?" He said. His heart beating really fast in worry.

Rachel laughs all giddy-like. "You said 'I love you'" She said.

"Yeah. 'Cus its true."

She smiles even more (if that's even possible) and pulls him in for a deep kiss. "I love you too." She said after pulling apart.

Brody smiles and lifts her up and carries her to their _'room'. _(*wink wink* Ya know what I mean)

Maybe going to Lima wasn't such a bad idea after all

The End (for now)

* * *

A/N: umm...hi guys... DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME! DON'T HATE ME! TT^TT  
Ok I'm soooooo sorry that I left everybody hanging for sooo many months...I feel sooo bad for doing that to all of you. I don't know what happened. I just stopped wrting And reading and going to fanfic at all. And then one day, I decided to check my email and one of you lovely readers told me to update soon and I was like O.O uh oh and I went on my account and guess how many docments were saved...NONE. All gone TT^TT so the saved chapter was gone so I had to start it again and did that this whole week. So here's the last chapter of Coming Home and I decided how many chapters I wanted to write before hand. So hope you all enjoyed the story and hope you don't hate me for being late on updating. I need people to tell me to update or else I just don't... Like PM me or like idk anyone have tumblr? Cus I have one and I've been on tumblr everyday now Cus my friend told me to. So idk message me there. And while you're at it follow me! I follow back. heyyytraceyyy . tumblr . com

SOOOO, hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll try my best to continue to write more and I'm already thinking about it :) and I gotta finish my stories too -_-

Well check up on my updates then.

QUESTIONS: how you like it? Was it good or bad? Disappointed or dissatisfied? (I am) how You spend valentines day? (PM if you wanna tell me or just review it. I wanna know. I just need a friend to talk to.)

Kayyy byeee :) happy valentines day


End file.
